Danny Phantom in Irish Horror
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: After Danny finds himself on the bad side of a Leprechaun, he will find that lucky charms aren't really all that lucky, they're terrifying! And Danielle will have to fulfill a promise she made to him in order to save him.
1. Introduction

**I'm back folks, and with the next installment of my Danny Phantom season four series. Not exactly my favorite story but lot's of fighting, the continued development of new ghost powers and a third mythological legend down the tube. This story takes place a few days after the end of Terror 60 Leauges Under, when Danny Sam and Tucker are returning home. I won't give away too much info so you'll have to read and enjoy as best as you can. I now bring you Irish Horror. **

* * *

High in the sky, a small bird flowed smoothly through the air without a care in the world. Before it knew what hit it, a larger bird, a hawk, swooped down and attacked the smaller bird. They both disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a single feather as it slowly drifted towards the ground.

A bird's eye view showed the feather slowly drifting down towards a building with multiple other buildings branching off as large vehicles moved along on straight runways scattered neatly around the buildings. The large vehicles were airplanes and the buildings were the terminals.

The feather continued to drift down until it floated too close to plane's turbine and got sucked in. On the other side it was blown out in a million fuzzy pieces that spread out as two men unloaded the plane's cargo bay and tossed tons of baggage onto a motorized cart that would carry everything from the plane and into the terminal.

"Common Hubert!" one of the men yelled to the other as he picked up a suitcase and tossed it onto the cart with the others. "This plane has to be ready for takeoff in fifteen minutes and you're slowing us down, now pick up the pace!"

A second, younger man appeared in the doorway to the plane's cargo bay. "Hey don't rush me old man!" the younger man snapped at his older counterpart. "I can only move so fast," he half yelled as he bent down to pick up an unseen piece of luggage.

"Ahh," the older man groaned. "You're as thick as manure but only half as useful," he insulted to the younger man.

Out of anger the younger man picked up the baggage, green suitcase, and chucked it at the older man who was easily able to catch it before placing it on the cart with the rest of the luggage.

The scene zoomed in on the green suitcase as the scene ran through a time laps. More suitcases were piled on top of the green one before the cart was driven closer to the terminal and unloaded. The suitcase was loaded onto a conveyor belt that took it into the terminal where it was suddenly lost in a maze of conveyor belts and suitcases.

It moved from one belt to another as it maneuvered through the maze within the terminal. It fell onto a belt directly behind another suitcase that looked exactly like it in color, shape and size. As they were carried through the terminal a robotic arm with a scanner, scanned a tag on the second bag before it was shoved off the belt and onto another belt.

The scanner then scanned the first bag before it was sent off on another belt where it fell into a large bin of suitcases that were ready to be sent into the airport pick-up terminal. A young woman grabbed the suitcase out of the bin and tossed it onto yet another belt that took it and dozens of other bags through a dark doorway. The belt took the suitcases around in a circle a few times before three teens approached the baggage claim and retrieved their bags.

A teenage African American boy wearing glasses grabbed a large blue bag that banged around as if it housed nearly a ton of computer equipment. The next bag behind that was black and had purple stripings lining it. A Gothic girl in heavy combat boots and had her hair done into a small pony tail over her head grabbed the bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

The green suitcase was picked up by a boy with raven black hair and baby blue eyes. He waited for yet another bag that he eventually slung over his shoulder.

The three teens took their luggage and made their way out of the airport where they loaded themselves into a black sedan that the Gothic girl drove off into the rising morning sun with the two boys along for the ride.

The scene started on a close up of Danielle's face as she looked from side to side. "Ok Danielle, you've done this before and you can do it again," she told herself as she looked down and focused on whatever she was doing. "Just make the shot," she advised herself.

A zoom out of the scene showed her holding a hockey stick in the streets outside Fenton Works. Standing behind her was her friend-turned-boyfriend Steven, a blonde sports enthusiast; he was holding another hockey stick and appeared to be guarding a metal trashcan turned onto its side so it served as a makeshift hockey goal.

Standing in front of her was Nicole who was also holding a hockey stick; she and Becky, who also had a hockey stick, were guarding yet another overturned metal trashcan. They seemed dead set on preventing her from scoring a goal.

Danielle smirked as she raised her hockey stick and swung it, hitting a black plastic hockey puck. It jumped off the ground and raced towards the two teenage girls as they prepared to block it. Nicole took a swing but the puck went between her legs. Now it was Becky's turn and she seemed nervous about stopping the puck and jumped aside so the speeding puck could enter the trashcan unimpeded with a metallic CLANG!

"And the crowd goes wild!" Danielle half yelled as she threw her arms high into the air in celebration. The sound of cheers coming from off screen cause the point of view to pan from Danielle to the sidewalk where half a dozen Dani Phantom duplicates cheered Danielle on, all of them going wild in conjunction with her victory statement.

"Nice," Nicole said sarcastically as she stood up and dusted herself off. Everyone turned and focused on her. "Conjuring up your own crowd of fan girls to cheer you on; Glory Hound much?" she asked in a slightly aggravated tone as she lowered her eyebrows in disapproval.

"Grr," Danielle growled angrily as her eyes started glowing bright green. Nicole became nervous and started sweating bullets when the six Dani's surrounded her. Three of them were charging ecto-energy and their eyes were solid green while the other three charged freezing energy so their eyes were solid blue. They were waiting for the command to attack.

"Knock it off Dani," Jazz spoke up as she approached the group of youngsters. She was holding a notepad and had replaced her regular black sweater with a referees t-shirt. She also has her hair pulled back into a pony tail. "She's got a point, you have been acting a little pig-headed lately," she confessed as she wrote a few notes onto the note pad.

Danielle sighed in acceptance. "Alright," she groaned. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers. Her six duplicates powered down before they flew over to her and fused back into her body. Just as she regained her full power, a car horn is heard honking.

"Car!" Steven yelled calmly to the others.

"That's the seventeenth one in the last half hour," Becky groaned as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Grr," Danielle growled angrily as he grip on her hockey stick caused it to bend. It started to crack as the stress built. "Ohh, Butter Brittle!" she yelled angrily as the hockey stick snapped in half under the stress of her bending it.

"Butter Brittle?" Jazz asked curiously. "You're starting to sound a lot like Vlad," she said as she looked down at her note pad.

This comparison to the hated man sent shivers down Danielle's spine. "I do not sound like that crazed up Froot Loop," she growled. "And don't ever compare me to him again," she said almost threateningly.

"Alright," Jazz surrendered as she put her hands up in defeat. She turned around and looked for the car that honked at them. "Well, look who it is?" she said as she folded her arms. "It's about time they got back."

Danielle turned around and gasped with delight when she recognized the black sedan as it pulled up and parked near them. "Danny, Sam and Tucker are back from Scotland!" she cheered joyfully.

She sprinted towards the car; running passed the others in the process. The car doors opened and our three favorite ghost hunting teens stepped out and onto the sidewalk. They were all wearing flannel clothing instead of their regular clothes.

Tucker's beret was a flannel red and green as were his pants. Sam's little green hair tie that held her pony tail in place was now red and green as well, as was her skirt. Danny's shoes had the same flannel red and green as did the oval on his shirt and the trimmings at the ends of his sleeves and his shirt collar.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted them as he shut the car's passenger side door. Before he knew what hit him, Danielle tackled him to the ground and showered him with sisterly kisses. "Alright, alright, I get it, you missed me," Danny laughed as he pried his younger adopted sister off himself.

"You have no idea," Danielle responded as she jumped to her feet. "It's just good to have you guys back," she said as she hugged Sam, who seemed shocked by the sudden human contact. She released Sam from her grasp and glanced at Tucker. "Tucker," she nodded before she turned away.

"What!" Tucker yelled in shock. "No hugs for me!" he yelled in complete dumbfoundment. "Didn't anybody miss me while we were gone!" he complained.

Ignoring his outburst, the others gathered around the three returning teens. "So how was it?" Jazz asked out of curiosity.

"We had fun, but more on that later," Sam said as she put her hand up to stop them from asking questions. "What the heck happened over on Main Street?" she asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "They're repaving the center of the road."

The others didn't answer, but they all glanced at Danielle as she whistled innocently.

"Let's just say she finally got her revenge on the Box Ghost," Steven answered for the others.

It was at this time that Danny even noticed Steven was there. "Do I know you?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "You look familiar, like someone I do know," he said as he looked the boy up and down, examining him for minute details.

Steven didn't seem to know how to answer so Danielle answered for him. "He's my boyfriend," she said as she grabbed his hand. "We started dating while you three were in Scotland."

Steven held out his hand to shake Danny's. "The names Steven Ba-ah-ah-ah-" he started to say his last name, but a glance at Jazz who was standing behind Danny and out of his sight was waving her hands to remind him that he shouldn't tell Danny his last name. "-ah-ah-ut my last name isn't really that important is it?" he asked nervously. Danny cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"No it's not," Nicole said as she stepped between the two boys. "Now if we can put the warm welcomes off until later I'd like to get back to some street hockey before it's time for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Jazz admitted. "Ron's coming over after lunch; he's taking me to the movies," she said gleefully. "So we should finish our game before then," she suggested.

"Hey, how come Kim isn't around?" Danny asked as he looked around for the other college girl.

"Internship," Jazz answered without missing a beat. "She's doing some kind of archeological dig in the Amazon where they've just unearthed the remains of a long since extinct race of tribe's people in their abandoned ruins." She looked at her notepad before looking back up at her brother and his friends. "Hey, you three wanna join?" she asked Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Danielle's team is kicking butt and the other team needs a lot of help," she said as she showed them her notepad. It showed that Danielle and Steven were ahead of Nicole and Becky by nearly twenty goals.

"We're in!" the three teens said happily.

Inside Fenton Works Danny ran to his bedroom and threw the door to his bedroom open. He tossed his two bags onto his bed and slammed the door shut behind him as he rushed back outside.

The green suitcase sat on the bed for a few seconds before something inside of it moved. A small hand phased through the bag and intangibly opened it from the outside. The top opened and a small bracelet with many little jewels on it fell onto the bed. The jeweled bracelet was a lit with a ghostly glow.

The tiny hand reached out of the now opened bag and grabbed the bracelet. A view of the opened bag showed a pair of orange eyes opening in the darkness of the bag before an angry frown appeared in the darkness below the eyes. The creature growled ferociously before it emerged from the bag and swallowed the scene before any of its features can be distinguished.


	2. Part 1

**Let the adventure continue. I do not own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

Danny and Danielle stood in the middle of the street facing each other. They were growling and staring each other down as they held hockey sticks at the ready. Jazz stood next to them with the hockey puck in hand. She gulped nervously as she held out the puck and dropped it between her younger siblings. She darted away as fast as she could before the puck hit the ground. The puck hit the ground and the game was on.

Danny and Danielle raised their sticks and swung at the puck but their sticks collided with each other above the puck as it rattled. They brought their sticks back to swing again but Danielle turned intangible and phased herself and the puck through Danny as they made their swings.

"HEY!" Danny half yelled in shock and anger as Danielle sped away from him as she pushed the puck along the ground in front of her.

She chuckled as she looked back at him as he gave chase to her, but this would be her downfall. She failed to see Tucker kneeling on the ground directly in her path. She glanced ahead with enough time to see him, but not enough to avoid tripping over him.

She crashed into the ground after stumbling over Tucker who stood up after she tripped over him. Using his own hockey stick he took the puck and started back in the other direction. Danielle glanced back up at him after recovering from her fall and growled in anger.

As Tucker fled towards his goal being guarded by Danielle's team mate Steven, the other team converged on him. Sam slammed into him and sent him rolling across the pavement. He rolled into an overturned trashcan causing it to spin and wobble back upright. "I'm ok," Tucker's voice echoed from within the trashcan as he waved his hand outside of the trashcan's opening to show that he was alright.

Sam laughed deviously as she took the puck and moved back in the other direction. She noticed that the opposing goal was unguarded and went for it; what didn't cross her mind was, where was Becky and why wasn't she guarding the goal. Sam raced towards the goal and soon the answer hit her, literally.

Nicole and Becky slammed into either side of her, pinning her upright where she stood so she couldn't continue her assault. She gasped as the puck continued out of her reach before coming to a stop at a hockey stick aglow with a ghostly halo. A zoom out view showed Danny Phantom smirking at her.

"Hey! You can't go ghost!" Sam complained. "That's cheating!"

"Too late," Danny said before he whacked the puck and took it towards the other side of the playing arena, phasing through Sam, Nicole and Becky. As he continued off screen, Danielle stuck her head into view; her teeth gritting against each other as she growled and her eyes began to glow with a bright green light.

As Danny continued towards Steven and the trashcan he was guarding, a swirl of green gas swirled up out of the ground in front of him before it formed into Dani Phantom with her hockey stick in hand. "Round two," she purred with a sinister grin.

"Is that a challenge?" Danny asked with interest and curiosity burning in his eyes, almost literally. His ghostly glow turned orange as his grip on his hockey stick tightened. He failed to notice this as did Dani.

Sam, Nicole and Becky shot quick glances at each other because they did notice this difference in occurrence.

Using his hockey stick, Danny tilted the puck onto its side and pulled the stick back to swing as his orange ghostly glow spread to the stick. An orange mist evaporated off the end of the stick as he prepared to bring it down on the puck.

"Take your best shot," Dani accepted the challenge as she prepared for his shot. She grinned with cockiness under the belief that she could stop the puck.

"Alright; BATTER UP!" Danny half yelled before he brought the stick down. Just as the stick made contact with the side of the puck, the chunk of plastic began to melt from an excessive amount of heat and became set in red hot flames as it was rocketed towards Dani.

"HUH!" Dani said in shock upon realizing the flaming chunk of molten plastic was aimed right at her. "WHOA!" she yelled as she extended her midsection through the use of spectral manipulation and formed a large hole in her midsection before she returned her body to normal. She turned and watched as the flaming puck flew straight towards Steven.

"Holy Sweat Socks!" Steven gasped before he dove out of the way of the flaming puck.

The flaming puck entered the over turned garbage can and exploded out the back with a bang! It went through the trashcan and continued on down the street and out of sight moments before a car alarm is heard going off in the distance.

A view from the back of the over turned trash can showed that the hole seemed to be steaming. The entire bottom of the trashcan had been melted out. Danny and Dani could be seen gawking at the trashcan through the melted out bottom. Steven eventually poked his head into view as he examined the damage.

"Glad I've got good reflexes," he commented before he and Dani turned to look at Danny as he continued to gawk in complete surprise.

"What the heck!" Danny said in shock as his friends gathered around him. "How did I do that?" he asked himself. His ghostly glow turned orange again and the pavement beneath his feet began to melt. As fast as his friends approached him they had to back off as a sudden wave of heat pushed them away. Danny's hockey stick became engulfed in flames, shocking him into throwing it away. "And how did I do THAT!" he asked in complete shock.

The amount of heat he was generating died down so his friends could approach him once again. His ghostly glow returned to normal but his hands continued giving off an orange mist. He and the others looked down at the burning hockey stick moments before flame retardant foam was sprayed over the flames, extinguishing them.

Jazz raised the nozzle of a fire extinguisher after having put out the flames. "Does someone want to explain to me what just happened?" she asked angrily as she put down the fire extinguisher.

"I wish I knew," Danny responded as he looked at his hands once again as they continued to give off an orange mist. "I've seen this kind of power used once before in a different time line, but I didn't think I had it as well."

"Well what is it?" Becky asked.

"Yah, don't leave us in the dark here," Nicole added, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. "Shed some light on the situation, and I don't mean the light from those flames," she added. "Although that would be a good pun," she admitted as she stroked her chin.

"When we were chasing those evil clones through time, I got lost and found my way into the future where I met up with Frostbite and a race of ghosts I've never met before," Danny explained. "They were called the lava people and they could control heat and flames."

"So what is this?" Steven asked as he kicked at the hockey stick's charred remains. "A new ghost power perhaps?" he suggested.

"I guess," Dani conferred. "But if we're developing fire powers then what does that mean for our freezing powers?" she asked out of curiosity.

Danny pondered on this for a few seconds before he held out his hand and formed an ice crystal that seemed quite stable. "Still seems to work," he concluded when suddenly the ice crystal melted and formed a small puddle in his palm. "Until now," said in shock as he looked up from his hand to his friends.

Fearing that her own powers may have been compromised, Dani formed a basketball sized snowball between her hands and managed to sustain it for a few seconds before it melted all over her hands and soaked the ground around her feet. "I don't like this," she said, glancing up at her friends. "I don't like this a lot," she said as she lowered her eyebrows.

"I think these new powers are conflicting with our freeze powers, effectively canceling them out," Danny suggested as a reason for this new development.

"Car," Becky called out as a car approached them. They all stepped out of the road and onto the sidewalk as the car passed by.

"What, so, no freeze powers anymore?" Tucker asked in disgust. "What a rip off," he complained. "And after all you went through to master it."

"And after all I went through to master it as well," Dani added. No longer feeling the need to stay in her ghost form she turned back into her human form.

"What I don't get is how this sudden occurrence just appeared," Jazz contemplated as she went into deep thought.

"Actually it didn't just appear," Danny admitted shyly.

"You mean you knew about this development?" Sam said with a scowl.

"So did we," Tucker reminded her. "Remember in the computer lab when the temperature suddenly skyrocketed when Danny turned up the heat to fight off Skulker?" After a few seconds, what he just said dawned on him. "Turned up the heat, hey that's another nice pun," he said with delight.

"And again when we were in Scotland," Danny added. "When I was fighting Skulker in that enhanced form underwater I noticed that the water around me was boiling from the amount of heat being produced," he illustrated for them.

"The same here," Becky added, causing them all to look at her. "While you three were off in Scotland we were hunting down the box ghost. Danielle let her anger get to her head and she melted the center divider of main street," she said whilst pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Yah, but she was also in her enhanced form as well," Nicole reminded her. "Now it would seem it is surfacing in their normal ghost forms."

"Only a matter of time before it surfaces in our human forms," Danny figured. "I think we need to think about a trip into the ghost zone to see Frostbite," he said turning to face Danielle. "Or Clockwork; someone who might know what's going on," he added as she nodded along in agreement before Maddie is heard calling from the Fenton Works stoop.

"Kids, time for lunch," she called out to them. Danielle gasped with delight before she dashed passed her mother and disappeared within the house, leaving a dirt trail in her wake. Not wanting to see what kinds of foods Mr. and Mrs. Fenton brought to life, everyone else except for Danny and Jazz left to go eat elsewhere.

"Hey mom," Danny said as he and Jazz walked up the stoop. "Cook up anything good?" he asked.

"Or edible?" Jazz added in disgust.

Maddie nearly gasped with delight when she saw her son. She immediately brought him into a tight embrace and showered him with kisses, much like Danielle did only about an hour earlier. "Oh my baby boy is back home safe and sound," she squealed all motherly. "I didn't even know you were home yet; how was your trip?" she asked after letting him go.

Danny's stomach rumbled before he could respond "I'll tell you all about it while we're eating," he said as he patted his stomach to settle its growling.

Sometime after lunch Danny went up to his room to unpack with his sisters close on his tail. "You mean you actually fought with the Loch Ness Monster!" Danielle asked gleefully as they ascended the stairs.

"Well that's two legends down and more than a dozen to go," Jazz sighed with disbelief as they rounded the corner of the hallway.

"So how tough was it?" Danielle asked as they came to Danny's bedroom. The door ajar from his last visit a little over an hour before hand.

"Pretty tough for not being a ghost," Danny answered as he pushed open his bedroom door and the three of them walked into the room flourished with dozens of NASA models and whatnot. "It must have been cold blooded because it didn't like ice," he informed them. Danielle and Jazz sat on his bed while he picked up his suitcases which he had carelessly tossed into his room from the hallway earlier.

"It's too bad Skulker used that to his advantage," Jazz said as she laid back on the pillows and put her hands behind her head. "He actually followed you all the way out there?" she asked with a laugh. "He must have no life."

"Well he's a hunter," Danielle said with a shrug. "My guess is that he must have figured being that far from home Danny wouldn't be expecting him to be there, so he'd have the advantage, the element of surprise was on his side."

"And it would have been too had he not decided to go after Nessy," Danny admitted. "He gave up the hunt for me and that was his downfall."

"So all in all that's two mythological beasts down in less than a month," Jazz figured. "Which do you think will be next?" she wondered.

"Hopefully none," Danny half growled as he switched his shirt with the red and green flannel for his regular red and white shirt. "I never actually thought I'd be saying this, but I could actually go for a real ghost fight right about now," he admitted as he pounded his fist.

"I don't know, I'd like to prove the existence of another legend," Danielle said. "The thrill is just…indescribable with words."

Suddenly the closet door creaked before Danny and Danielle's ghost senses went off. They were no longer icy blue like usual. It was purple and this time it was beyond noticeable. Both Danny and Danielle looked down at the purple mist as it escaped from their mouths.

It was purple because it was a mixture of the colors blue and red, the representative colors of their ice powers and their emerging fire powers counteracting against each other.

"And you just might get your wish Danny," Jazz said with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow as she eyed her younger brother.

Danny and Danielle took quick glances at each other before they nodded in understanding what they should do. They slowly crossed the room and approached the closet door which was opened just a crack.

Danny grabbed the door knob and gulped nervously. A bead of sweat rolled down his head as he slowly creaked the door open. Danielle got into a fighting stance as Danny pulled the closet door all the way open. Suddenly they were hit hard by blue blurs and knocked across the room.

Jazz gasped as Danny and Danielle flew by her and crashed into the wall. They had become pinned to the wall by their wrists and ankles with what looked like glowing blue horseshoes. The wall was cracked where the glowing horseshoes had punctured, pinning them to the wall.

"What just happened?" Danielle asked in a daze after having banged her head into the wall.

"I…Don't…Know!" Danny grunted as he struggled against the metallic bindings pinning him to the wall. He stopped struggling and looked towards his closet door.

The scene panned over to the closet door but didn't show anyone or anything in the field of view. It panned down towards the floor as a very tiny person walked out and into the open. Lit by daylight it became clear this wasn't a person. It was a leprechaun with a ghostly glow; its hands were aglow with a blue haze after having used its recent attack. It wore a green suit and had orange hair.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jazz gawked with wide eyes.

"Ha!" Danielle laughed with delight. "Yet another mythological creature down the tube of discovery."

"Alright small fry, what do you want?" Danny demanded to know angrily.

"The name's Doyle," the leprechaun introduced himself with a slight Irish accent as it bowed so that its head nearly touched the floor. He then snapped his fingers sending off a golden yellow mist.

"Huh?" Danny grunted in confusion before he heard a pop above his head. He looked up just as a black pot full of gold coins was dropped on his head. "OWW!" he yelped in pain as the pot of gold clanged to the floor before disappearing in a puff of yellow smoke.

"And that's for making me lose my flight," Doyle growled angrily.

"Wait, I made you lose your flight?" Danny asked in confusion. "How the heck did I do that!" he demanded to know.

"With this stupid bag of yours," Doyle half yelled as he held up the strap to Danny's green luggage case. With all his might he tossed it into the room where it landed at Jazz's feet.

"How did he do that?" she asked as she picked up the bag and cocked an eyebrow at the little creature.

"I was trying to catch a ride in someone's luggage to Ireland when I crawled into the wrong baggage at the airport's terminal," Doyle explained. "I guess it's not really his fault I crawled into the wrong bag," he admitted sadly as he rubbed the back of his head. "But if his bag hadn't been there then I would've been on my way to Ireland by now!" he yelled, his anger rising once again.

"Well it sounds to me like it was all your fault," Danielle said with a frown. "You know, there are tags on them that show their destination for a reason," she added before a whoosh sound is heard moments before a shooting star is shot at her. The tail wrapped around her face before the star settled in front of her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Shush," Doyle hushed her. "I'm willing to overlook these events in return for your services and fortitude." He snapped his fingers and the blue horseshoes pinning Danny and Danielle to the wall disappeared.

With her hands now free, Danielle reached for the shooting star that had wrapped itself around her mouth and pried it off.

"Help me get to Ireland and you won't ever see or hear from me again," Doyle offered them for their help, although he requested their help with a sinister smirk.

"I don't know," Danny said as he pondered the possibilities.

"He doesn't appear to be that evil," Danielle spoke up after having peeled the shooting star off her face. "Sounds like he just wants to get home, what's so wrong with that?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jazz figured as she shrugged her shoulders. "Just take the little guy home."

"But first, I demand nourishment," Doyle demanded before he turned and strolled away. The three teens scowled as he walked away.

The scene faded away to the downstairs kitchen as the five Fenton's overlooked the kitchen table as someone is heard pigging out, and it wasn't Danielle. They all had concerned looks on their faces before the view panned over to the messy table.

It was covered with scraps of food, dirty plates, bowls, and silverware. A metal can clanged across the table before the view panned up to show the leprechaun sitting at the other end of the table, his stomach bulging as he continued to eat a plateful of green mush.

"Hmm," Maddie pondered. "The input seems to exceed his limited capacities," she observed based on his small size and the amount of food he was consuming as she picked up the empty can and examined it.

Cujo sat on the floor next to the chair waiting for scraps of food to fall on the floor. He drooled with anticipation for food to fall in his direction as Doyle continued to pig out.

A bone clanged to the floor and he rushed to grab it. He started chewing on the bone but ceased when he discovered that it didn't appeal to his taste. "Blea!" he grunted in disgust as he stuck out his tongue and walked away.

"BUUUURP!" the leprechaun belched with a sigh of relief when he was finished eating.

"You just about done?" Danny asked angrily.

The leprechaun nodded before the low sound of a TV news report caught his attention. He looked up from the mess on the table to the TV sitting on the kitchen counter. He shoved a dirty plate aside and focused on the TV just as Jack decided to turn up the volume.

"And none of them have been able to walk since," a black haired Asian news reporter said, concluding the end of a report. "This is Shelley Makamoto here with the morning news. We will now be moving onto a special news report at the community center where our very own Lance Thunder has the details. Lance?" she said as she turned towards a television screen on the wall behind her.

"At least covering this event is more redeeming thaaaaan, Lance Thunder here with the weather." He is stopped short by someone speaking through the mic he wore in his ear. "Oh sorry, force of habit folks; Lance Thunder covering the arrival of Frank Molina, local representative for Guinness World Records," he said, introducing an elderly man well into his seventies. He wore a simple gray business suit and red tie. His white hair was balding except for a ring around the back of his head.

Standing to his side were two guards decked up in black business suits, and standing between them was a monkey dressed in the same black business suit. The monkey mayor of Amity Park, mayor Bobo.

"He is here today with mayor Bobo to award a special gift upon the city itself," Lance continued. "Mr. Molina," he said as he held the mic to his guest.

"Thank you Lance," Molina said, bowing his head in thanks. He then held up a yellow packet for the viewers to see. "I hold here the results for the newest addition to Guinness Records." He opened the packet and removed a laminated sheet of paper. "Due to events over the last few months, the president of Guinness Records Inc. has declared Amity Park to be officially the most haunted town in the world, whereas it was considered the most haunted in the country." He promptly handed the laminated sheet of paper over to one of mayor Bobo's guards who tucked it away within his suit.

"And so while this may not be the most wanted of honors this town has acquired, we are always thankful that while this is now the most haunted town in the world, it is kept safe from ghostly specters by our two local heroes, Danny Phantom and his younger sister Dani Phantom," Lance said, emphasizing the 'I' in Dani. An image of Danny and Dani Phantom appeared in a small box in the corner of the screen as the view zoomed out away from the mini TV in the Fenton's kitchen.

"Well whatdya know?" Jack said proudly. "Finally our fair town has made it into history books."

Maddie and Jazz face-palmed themselves in embarrassment. "Amity Park is in the world record books, not the history books," Maddie growled angrily.

"Maybe so," Jack retaliated in the same proud voice. "But it is written word, written on paper and in ink. There it will last through the ages for future generations to read about and admire."

Danny and Danielle shot quick glances at each other before they turned to the sound of the leprechaun snickering evilly to himself. "This puts a damper on my plans to go to Ireland and join my brethren in the most haunted building in the country, but now that I've found my way to the most haunted town in the world, I can begin a reign of terror which will draw my ghostly brethren out of hiding so we may bring this place groveling to its knees!"

Danny and Danielle instantly knew things weren't turning out the way that they had hoped. They scowled at the little Irish man and growled angrily as their eyes began to glow bright green with fury.

Doyle laughed evilly as he held up his hand and it started glowing with a purple light that he shot down at his feet. The soles of his shoes inflated like balloons, lifting him into the air. His hand then began glowing with a multitude of colors, he shot another blast of energy up through the roof of Fenton Works.

From outside, the blast of rainbow colored energy shot up through the roof of the building, destroying most of the Op center sitting on the roof. As pieces of the op center crashed to the ground, the rainbow rose from the middle of it and crossed over town before descending out of sight.

Back in Fenton Works kitchen, Doyle laughed evilly as he floated up into the air on his purple ballooned shoes and rode the rainbow through the ceiling, through the destroyed remnants of the op center and over Amity Park.

"I was right!" Danny yelled in a fury of anger. "That guy was up to no good!" he snarled.

"You can rub it in our faces later," Danielle said in the same angered tone. "Now common, we've got to catch that guy," she half yelled. She and Danny ran off screen as the scene switched over to a busy street on the other side of town.

People were walking on the sidewalks in such a density as to rival that of any heavily populated city. Traffic jams blocked the roads so that anybody driving their cars couldn't budge an inch. People honked to get traffic moving but it did no good in this kind of traffic pile up.

"I swear if this town's population keeps increasing we'll become one of the busiest cities in the state," a random man sitting at an outdoors restaurant table said to another man as they both read newspapers.

"The vehicular traffic is terrible and foot traffic is getting worse," the second random man said, referring to the crowds of people bumping into each other due to the strain of free space to walk in. "It's insane, I swear what we need is a good ghost attack to disperse all of these people and chase the tourists out of town," he said in aggravation.

Then his wish came true as a rainbow landed on the table they were sitting at and shattered it. They jumped to their feet and dropped their newspapers, allowing them to fall apart as they fell to the ground. The rainbow started to twist and curve and increased in size as it swerved through the streets in a wave like motion. It crashed into buildings, cracking and breaking away concrete. People screamed as they rushed to dodge falling rock and stone.

Dozens upon dozens of cars were suddenly lifted into the air by some unseen force as an evil laughter filled the air. Hundreds of people began screaming in fear as car drivers jumped from their floating cars and into the crowds below.

The unseen force crashed the cars into the sides of buildings only causing further damage; windows shattered and walls collapsed causing dust and other debris to fill the streets as everybody fled for their lives. It wasn't too long before the streets and sidewalks were empty of people except for the two men that had been reading their newspapers.

The cars crashed back into the streets as crumpled pieces of metal just as the rainbow started to disappear with the exception for the colors orange and green. They swirled and twisted around each other faster and faster as the evil laughter filled the air once again.

The colors mixed together and eventually took the form of Doyle the leprechaun. He laughed with a sinister grin at causing such destruction. He looked down to admire his work and noticed the two men. "Boo," he said simply to try and scare them, but it backfired on him.

The two men shot quick glanced at each other before the smiled with great enthusiasm. "YES!" they yelled with excitement as they hopped into the air and slapped each other's hands.

The first man took in a deep sniff of air. "Ahh, do you smell that?" he asked the second man.

"The smell of normalcy returning to the streets," the second man confirmed. "I love it so," he said with delight. They turned and strolled down the street with smiles on their faces as if this were just any other day in Amity Park, which it practically was.

The leprechaun was at a loss for words. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Ugh, ok," he finally said after a moment of silence. "Not the kind of reaction I was expecting from them," he said as he scratched his head. Suddenly he was hit with an energy ray that sent him crashing into a light pole. His eyes widened in shock when he realized what hit him.

Danny and Dani had caught up with him in their ghost forms. They landed on the twisted metal of what was left of a car. "No, but that's the reaction I was expecting from you," Danny mocked him as he floated into the air and off the car. He landed on the ground next to the car and smirked.

"Hey, you're that ghost boy that they showed on TV," Doyle said in amazement. "The one that is protecting this town from ghost threats; you've got really good reaction time, I must say," he snickered.

"Well I knew you were up to no good when you attacked me and my sister in my bedroom," Danny growled.

"Wait?" Doyle stopped him. "You're that Fenton kid?" he asked in amazement.

"Not too bright is he?" Dani asked from atop the twisted metal of the car.

"Nope," Danny answered her before he focused back on the leprechaun. "Alright listen up small fry, the destruction you've caused this town is going to stop," he ordered the little ghost.

"Don't think you can order me around!" Doyle yelled at him. His hands began glowing with a rainbow of colors before he unleashed a wave of energy that wrapped around the remnants of a car. "ARGH!" he shouted as he threw the car in the direction of the Phantom siblings.

Danny gasped and went intangible before he sank beneath the pavement to avoid the thrown projectile. Dani on the other hand didn't have time to react. "Oh, Tartar Sauce," she sighed before the car crashed into her and the vehicle she was standing on. The force of the thrown car made the cars roll with Dani sandwiched between them. "YAAH!" she screamed as she disappeared from view.

Danny remerged from the ground and became tangible before his legs turned into a spectral tail and he charged for his ghostly foe. The leprechaun put up his hands with his palms facing his attacker as they let off a golden glow. Suddenly a large pot of gold materialized between them, to which Danny flew head on into it with a loud CLANG!

"OWW!" Danny yelped as he rubbed the side of his face after the impact. He growled and went intangible before phasing through the pot of gold. Doyle was laughing hysterically before he took to the air just as Danny phased through the other side of the pot of gold. Danny scowled up into the sky as his foe made his escape by riding on a shooting star. "Where do these guys come from!" he growled angrily before he started to give chase. They both disappeared over the roofs of buildings, leaving the scene of the short battle behind them.

But the scene didn't follow them; the view panned over to the smoking wreckage of the two cars that had rolled over Dani. One of them was lifted into the air and tossed aside as she got to her feet. "Great, my first car accident and I'm not even fourteen yet!" she said to herself as she spun her arm by rotating the shoulder to get out a cramp. "That little guy is in for a world of hurt!" she cursed before she went intangible and phased through the street.

The scene finally caught up with Danny as he flew as fast as he could through the air to keep up with the shooting star the leprechaun was using to escape. "Curse him and these really weird powers of his," Danny yelled to himself over the rushing winds. Doyle looked back to see his pursuer falling behind due to his inferior speed.

As they sped through the warm air of Amity Park, Dani suddenly phased out of a building's roof directly beneath the flighty leprechaun and charged a fist with energy before punching him off his ride, blasting him into the air and towards the ground. "WAH!" he screamed as he fell beyond sight behind a building.

The shooting star continued on without its rider but made a sharp turn and came straight back at our two heroes. "YAAH!" Dani screamed as the shooting star zoomed straight towards her and nailed her in the stomach before sending her careening right into Danny.

"HGH!" Danny grunted as Dani crashed into him, sending them both slamming into the side of a high rise building. They fell nearly one hundred feet to the ground, screaming all the way. The wall of the building crumbled before some of it collapsed. Danny and Dani crashed into the street only to end up getting buried in the debris from the buildings destroyed wall high above them.

People in the area screamed and ran after witnessing the building collapse onto their ghost heroes. Nobody wanted to be around to witness the fight with this kind of destruction falling around them.

By now Doyle had regained control of his flight and was floating above a nearby building, overlooking the destruction and the debris that had piled on top of the Phantom siblings. "Time to darken everyone's spirits," he snickered to himself. His hands began glowing white with a yellowish tint before he looked up into the sky at the sun and shot a beam of light yellow energy into the sky in the direction of the sun.

A bright yellow explosion of light lit up the sky and blinded anyone watching. When the light died down it was still daylight, but the sun had been replaced with a crescent moon. A few moments passed before daylight faded into dusk and twilight filled the sky line, bringing the town into a semi-permanent nightfall. Doyle laughed evilly at his success.

Dust and debris shifted before Danny flew out of the fallen stone, rock and twisted metal; sending it scattering all over the street. In a rage, he unleashed a fury of freezing blasts at the leprechaun that he was just barely able to dodge. It wasn't long before Dani emerged from the debris and fired off a barrage of freezing blasts as well.

Due to his small size, the leprechaun was easily able to avoid the blasts. He snickered at their failure to hit him as he flew from side to side and up and down as the freezing blasts hit the sides of buildings.

When the barrage of freezing attacks ceased, he looked back and noticed a large portion of the side of a building had been frozen over in a thick layer of shiny white ice that gleamed in the moonlight. "That is a very nice power, I must admit," Doyle said in amazement.

He barely had any time to react before an ecto-plasmic energy blast was shot at him. He flew up just as the volleyball sized ball of pulsating green ecto-plasmic energy collided and exploded with the side of the frozen building, sending rock and ice in every direction. The ice eventually melted into water; any ice that had gone airborne melted and rained down upon them if only for a second.

Danny and Dani took flight and caught up with the leprechaun as he floated over a nearby building with a wicked sneer on his face and his arms folded. "Back for more I see?" he asked with a sinister chuckle.

"Face it little man, you're going to lose," Dani growled.

"Despite the powers you possess being those of some we've never seen, we keep getting back up because of our superiority," Danny growled in the same angry tone as his sister. "We are more powerful than you."

"We may not be familiar with your powers," Dani said. "But we are fast learners and the more you use them the more familiar we become with them."

"Oh believe me, you have absolutely no clue about the powers I possess," Doyle sneered. His hands started glowing green as he snickered. "Here's a power you haven't seen me use yet."

He fired a green energy blast at Danny. He folded his arms over his upper body to defend himself, but the only thing that happened was the appearance of a green hat on his head with a four leaf clover on the front. Danny laughed as he pointed at the hat. "What's this thing supposed to do?" he asked. "Squeeze around my head and cut off the blood flow to my brain?" he asked with laughter.

"No, your ego does that already," Doyle mocked him. Danny lowered his eyebrows in disgust but Doyle continued speaking. "This helps in combining our powers," he snickered.

"It what!" Dani yelled in shock. She and Danny grabbed for the hat and tried to pull it off, but it seemed to have become a part of his head because it wouldn't come off.

"With the combination of my lucky charm powers and your halfa ones, we'll become an unstoppable force," Doyle shouted with delight. His hands began glowing again before he fired a shooting star at Dani, blasting her away from her brother's side. She crashed into the roof of the buildings and reverted back into her human form.

"DANI!" Danny yelled in horror before he focused his attention back to his ghostly foe. "I'm gunna tear you apart!" he threatened.

"As of now, if you wanna do that, you'll have to tear yourself apart first in order to get to me," Doyle snickered. He snapped his fingers as they let off a green mist.

Suddenly Danny found that he had become immobile and incapable of moving a single muscle. The hat on his head started glowing green and let off a green mist. Doyle laughed evilly as he flew up to Danny and reached for the hat.

He grabbed the four leaf clover and pulled on it, opening it like a door, revealing the hat to be hollow. He snickered as he flew into the hat before he reached back out and grabbed the four leaf clover shaped door and slammed it shut. Danny fell into a zombie like trance as the hat faded away from view and disappeared.

Danny started screaming in agony as he grabbed for his head. Danielle woke up and looked up at her brother as he descended to the roof. He was grabbing his head and screamed in pain as his ghostly glow turned red and came off him like a mist.

She ran to his aid as he fell to his knees and began trembling. "Danny!" Danielle screamed as she grabbed his shoulders. "Fight him!" he encouraged him. "He can't take your powers! He can't control you!"

His body began to over go a transformation. He remained in ghost form, but his white gloves and boots, his suits belt and collar and even his DP symbol on his chest began to change color. Before long his suit had become black and crimson in color. The mist coming off his body faded leaving behind a red ghostly glow.

A sudden shock electrocuted Danielle, forcing her to let go of her brother and stumble backwards. She looked from her hands to her brother as he started to snicker with the same evil laughter at the leprechaun. He opened his eyes and they were no longer neon green, they had become crimson red as well. A look of fear spread across Danielle's face as she began to tremble and backed away slowly.

Danny stood up and smirked with an evil grin at his little sister. His hands began glowing crimson red as he laughed evilly. He raised his hand and fired a blast of red energy at the readers, ending the scene in a blackout as dramatic music plays.

* * *

**Things have just gone from bad to worse, Danny's body and mind have been taken control of and there is nothing he can do. Now Danielle is stuck facing off against her brother once again. This situation seems oddly familiar, for those that can't figure it out, it will be revealed in the second and final part of this story. **


	3. Part 2

**Now we get to see how Danielle fairs against her brother. She's fought him before, and she's beaten him before. She is more than capable of stopping him, let's find out how this ends shall we?**

* * *

The scene opened up on Danielle screaming in terror before the view panned over to Danny as he laughed maniacally. He raised his hand and fired a crimson red energy blast at his younger sister. She was quickly engulfed by the energy as she tried to protect herself from it, but it did no good.

"YAAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the blast of energy sent her sliding across the roof top before she slammed into the raised edge of the building, cracking it, but it prevented her from falling several stories to the ground.

Danny let off the attack and smirked as his hand let off a crimson mist. He looked at his hands and examined them with great interest. "After combining my own natural abilities with this ghost kid's powers, I've attained a power far beyond that of my own." He was distracted by Danielle's moaning and looked up from his hands to her as she stumbled to her feet. "You're still alive?" he asked in slight shock. "And you're still in human form, impressive."

"Whoa, Danny's never blasted me with that much energy before," Danielle said wearily to herself. Stars spun around her head before she shook them away. She looked up as Danny stood over her with a sinister smirk. His fists were blazing with a crimson mist. "You little freak, you've taken over his body!" she shouted angrily.

"And I'm loving it," the leprechaun said through Danny like a puppet. "It's been a very long time since I've overshadowed someone. Physically I don't have enough power to overshadow someone, but thanks to my charms I can take control of someone as powerful as your brother without wasting my energy, instead using it to increase his own powers for my use."

Angered that this little creep had taken control of her brother's body and his actions; Danielle tightened her fists and clenched her teeth while growling. "You're telling me that your charms give you abilities that other ghosts can't normally possess?" she growled.

Danny raised his arm and a bracelet materialized around his now crimson red glove. Hanging from the bracelet by tiny chains were eight colorful charms, many of which resembled some of his attacks and techniques. A blue horseshoe, a black pot of gold, a purple balloon, a shooting star, a rainbow, a crescent moon and a green hat with a four leaf clover in the center. One more in the shape of a heart hung from the chain; this was the only one he hadn't used yet.

The bracelet chain dematerialized from view and Danny laughed maniacally. "For seven hundred years this little baby has aided me in all of my endeavors. It supplies me with powers no one else possesses, thus giving me an advantage over everyone else because my abilities catch them off guard."

"Well I know of your 'abilities' and I'm going to pry you out of my brother's head," Danielle threatened him before she changed into her ghostly alter ego. "I will stop at nothing to bring you down," she said as her eyes tightened.

"I accept your challenge ghost girl," Danny said in a menacing tone. He smirked and pointed a finger at the girl. "I just hope you're up to fighting your own brother," he said with glee.

He lunged for her and threw a punch in her direction, but she sidestepped the attack and grabbed his wrist as she smirked up at him as dreaded surprise filled his eyes. "I have fought with Danny before and I have beaten him before. You don't know how to use all of his powers properly which is an advantage for me, not that I need it because with you at the helm, you won't even be a challenge for me."

Suddenly Danny phased his hand through hers and grabbed her by the throat before lifting her into the air. She struggled to free herself as she grabbed his hand and tried desperately to pry his fingers away from her neck. He snickered at her desperate yet futile attempts to free herself.

"Do not underestimate me child," Danny sneered in a whisper as his grip tightened. "So you've fought your brother before, but you haven't fought him under these types of conditions. With my powers influencing his own I will be able to command him into pounding you into the ground; and there is nothing neither you nor anyone else can do to stop me."

With his free hand he infused crimson energy before punching her hard in the stomach. She coughed and gagged as saliva sprayed from her mouth from the sudden impact. She changed back into her human form as she felt her energy draining from the sudden blow.

Now back in her human form, she had to gasp for breath, while in her ghost form she didn't need to breathe, but her human form did, and Danny's hand around her throat was cutting off her air supply.

With his fist still pressed against her stomach, Danny unleashed a ferocious attack of crimson energy. He released her throat from his grasp just as she was blasted backwards, off and over the edge of the building and sent crashing into the wall of yet another building across the street.

She would have fallen the several stories to the ground had she not been pinned to the wall with more blue horse shoes that were sent flying in her direction. She lowered her head as if she had fallen unconscious from her most recent injuries, but she had not, she was breathing deeply and heavily as she rested to regain her strength.

By now her clothes were battered and torn. A sudden gust of cold air blew her red beanie off her head. It drifted in the wind as it fluttered towards the streets below where cars were still bustling; apparently the people below hadn't become aware of the ghost attack going on in town just yet. The hood of her sweater fluttered slightly as she looked up.

Danny flew down in front of her and snickered to himself as she growled at him in anger. "As I said before," Danny sneered. "You can't beat me in this present state." He grabbed her hair and lifted her head up so she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You will be the very first to feel my wrath, and then this city will fall under my command. When my comrades arrive, I will be prepared, and my onslaught of the entire planet will go underway!"

Danielle's eyes started glowing bright green in a fury. "You shouldn't have yelled out your motives," she warned him. "Because now that I know fully what you plan to do, and with my brother's body no less, I will not let you succeed." Danny scoffed at the warning, he failed to take her seriously. "There's something you should know about me pipsqueak; you shouldn't underestimate me. I'm just as capable as Danny and like him I will stop at nothing to end this little charade you've started. I'm not the same defenseless little girl I once was."

She unleashed a ferocious blast of energy from her eyes, hitting Danny in the chest, sending him flying away from her. She then built up ecto-energy in her hands and feet and tried to break the restraints holding her, but they remained sturdy and never broke.

"Well, I didn't see that happening," she sighed in disappointment. By now Danny had recovered and did not look too happy. "Alright," she said with a confident smirk. "Time for plan B."

Her freezing powers may have still been on the fritz while she was in her ghost form, but her human form was still unaffected by the growing heat sensation deep within. Her hands and feet glowed with a blue mist as she built up her freezing powers. Her binds froze over and soon enough she was able to break free. Her restraints shattered and she managed to hover in the air for a moment before she fell towards the ground.

She morphed into her ghostly alter ego once more in mid free fall and landed on the sidewalk on her feet, scattering numerous people whom were surprised and completely unprepared for her to drop in so unexpectedly. After landing on the ground with such force, Dani sprung into the air, propelling herself towards Danny with great speed.

Everybody on the ground watched in awe as she charged towards her brother. Nobody seemed to notice Danny's slight change in appearance, nor were they frightened because as far as they were concerned, this was just a squabble between siblings. None of them were aware of the apparent danger. They didn't even seem to notice that it was now night time in the middle of the day.

Dani pulled back a fist and built up energy as she prepared to take a power swing at Danny. He simply laughed and built up energy in one of his own fists as he pulled it back and prepared for Dani's attack. She charged for him with great speed. She yelled in a fury as she brought her energized fist forward for the explosive strike.

As she brought her energized fist in for the strike; Danny laughed with a wicked grin as he too brought his own energized fist in for the explosive strike. A bright red and green mixture of light exploded between the two phantom siblings; blinding anyone unlikely enough to be looking up at the time.

The light faded and Danny is revealed to be the victor. Time slowed down and everything is in slow motion as Danny's arm continued to swipe to the side, a red mist flowing off his fist. Dani on the other hand was ahead of his fist, floating backwards through the air and falling. She appeared to have been stunned, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

Time sped up as Dani spun through the air, head over heels before crashing into yet another buildings brick wall. Then gravity took control and she fell towards the ground. People screamed and ran as she collided with the ground on her back. "ARGH!" she yelled in pain as she recoiled from the collision.

She groaned in agony before she opened her eyes and looked into the sky. Her eyes widened and she gasped in horror. Suddenly Danny came out of nowhere and slammed his knees into Dani's gut, making her gag on her own saliva once again.

Danny stood over her and laughed as she rolled over onto her stomach and spat out blood before wiping her mouth down. "Huh?" she gasped softly before she was dragged backwards. "WAAH!" she screamed as Danny had grabbed her by her foot and threw her down the road, head first into an electric pole with a loud metallic CLANG!

Danny chuckled to himself before he heard a car coming down the street towards him. He turned around and growled when he saw a guy talking on his cell phone, completely oblivious to the ghostly fighters and the ghost hero once again turned evil standing in the middle of the road.

Danny put up his hand so the now red glove was now half way in the view of the screen. He smirked when the driver saw him and slammed on the breaks, but not fast enough to stop himself from colliding with him. Luckily, Danny was prepared. He frowned when he realized the car wouldn't stop in time.

"Red means STOP!" he shouted before his hand turned into an energized fist; he slammed it down on the car's hood just as it approached him, sending the car into the air, cart wheeling over his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Dani asked herself as she sat up on the ground and rubbed her head as stars circled around her head. She shook them away before she realized there was a car flipping through the air. "Whoa!" she yelped before she jumped into the air in the path of the car. She grabbed it by the crushed hood and lowered it to the ground safely.

With the engine now crushed, the driver was unable to just drive off. He found himself in the middle of the battle when Dani was suddenly blasted away by a beam of red energy. She collided with another car that exploded on impact. He gasped when the roof of his car was suddenly crushed in from the outside.

Danny landed on the ground in front of the vehicle with his back to the man. He turned his head and grinned with a wicked smirk before he bent over and lifted his leg before kicking the car's hood, sending the car sliding backwards across the pavement before colliding with another car that ended in a crumpled mess of twisted metal.

He smirked and chuckled to himself as he turned around to receive a punch to the face. His neck cracked from the sudden jolt of being knocked to the side. He growled as he turned to face his attacker and growled to see Dani huffing and puffing as she continued to hold her clenched fist out in front of her after making the punishing blow.

"Your fight is with me…not them," she huffed for breath. "You can do whatever you want with this town and its people." She stopped to breath heavily before she continued. "But you will fight me first, and believe me…I'm going to fight until the very end."

"Then let this be the end of our fight," Danny suggested menacingly. He moved at super fast speed, disappearing one second and reappearing in another location in less than a second. First he punched her in the stomach before disappearing and reappearing behind her, elbowing her in the back of the neck.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of her and elbowed her in the face with his other arm before he spun around on one foot and roundhouse kicked her in the chest, sending her flying high above the buildings. He sprung into the air and gave chase, catching up to her quickly. She didn't have time to react as he grabbed her by her foot and spun her in dizzying circles before releasing her at near supersonic speeds.

At such speeds she crashed into a building; she went through and out the other side. This happened with three other buildings as she descended at an angle towards the ground. After having crashed through so many buildings, she slowed down enough so that she went through the wall of the fifth building and entered the elevator shaft. She had enough velocity to snap several thick ropes of tightly wound bundles of wires.

She collided head first with the elevator's counter weights before she and the weights plummeted down the shaft. The weights hit the bottom first before Dani landed next to them in a heap. She groaned before she rolled over and looked up the shaft to see the elevator falling towards her now that the counter weights weren't holding it. "Oh Butter Nuts," she moaned before she went intangible and prepared for impact.

From outside the building, Danny floated overhead and snickered as a loud crash echoes out of the building and into the streets. Dust flowed out from the lobby windows and into the streets. Moments later, the building collapsed due to structural damage, sending debris into the streets and into the air.

"Ahh, the smell of destruction, I love it so," Danny sighed with gratitude. "With her out of the way I am free to destroy this pathetic town." He laughed evilly as he took off into the night of his own creation.

Back down on the ground, the Fenton RV skidded to a halt next to the rubble of the destroyed building. The door opened and the other Fenton's jumped out with Jack and Maddie in front with Jazz and Cujo following. The three of them were tooting Bazookas as they climbed up the pile of rubble.

"The scanner said she was in this area before the building collapsed," Maddie said as she held up a box shaped handheld device. It was the original Fenton Finder, the very same that used satellites to lead you right to the ghosts. It seemed to be in the fritz and wasn't working properly. "If only this thing was working properly," she cussed as she wacked the side of it. "My technique for finding them is quickly failing."

"Then let me try my technique," Jack said with a smirk. His bazooka hummed before he took aim at the mountain of rubble. He adjusted a knob on the side of the anti-ghost weapon before firing a huge wave of energy from the weapon; blowing away much of the debris.

As his weapon let off a green mist from the barrel, Jazz and an adult sized Cujo ran into the middle of the debris plateau. They searched around the debris in search of either Danny or Danielle, or at least one of them.

Cujo sniffed a piece of steel rebar before the sound of movement caught his attention. A rock shifted before a hand appeared from a crack in the rubble. It formed into a fist as Cujo ran up to a large boulder that covered the hand and tossed it aside with ease with his massive jaws. Danielle stood up from her entrapment in her human form. She was covered in scratches and her clothing was torn, other than that, she didn't look too beat up.

"Thanks Cujo," she thanked the ghost dog as she patted his nose. He panted happily and licked her, covering her entire body in ghostly saliva. "Several months in and I'm still not used to that," she groaned before Jazz wrapped her arms around her.

"We saw the building collapse from a few blocks away," Jazz sighed with relief as she released Danielle from her grip. "You look pretty good for just having had a building collapse on top of you."

"It's called going intangible," Danielle said as she brushed dust off her cargo pants. "Believe me, I've had plenty of experience with buildings collapsing on top of me."

"Alright, so you survived being crushed to death, I'm very thankful," Maddie said to her daughter as she and Jack approached them. "But please tell me your brother wasn't in there with you?" she almost pleaded.

"No, he wasn't in there with me," Danielle answered before a rumbling caught their attention. They all turned and watched as a dust cloud rose above the buildings in another part of town. "He's the one that caused the building to collapse on top of me in the first place."

"Must have been one heck of a ghost fight," Jazz said in a concerned tone. "You fall and Danny is still off fighting the ghost in another part of town; we'd better get over there and help him."

"That's not what I meant," Danielle interrupted her as her three elders prepared to cross town on foot. "Something happened to him, our battle is with him!"

"Well what happened to him?" Jack half shouted.

"That stupid little leprechaun," Danielle half shouted back. "He's got powers that no other ghost has; he used them to get into Danny's head and is now in control of his actions. Not only that but he's using all of Danny's powers to destroy the town."

"One evil ghost using the body and mind of another ghost to cause panic and mass destruction," Jazz pondered. "Sounds very familiar."

"Don't remind me," Danielle huffed. "The very same thing happened to me several months ago and Danny saved me, now it's time I returned the favor."

"Not by yourself young lady," Maddie scoffed her daughter. "We'll be going with you."

"If Danny really is out of control then you'll need help, considering what he's managed to do to you already," Jazz said as she looked down at her battered clothing.

"You haven't any clue," Danielle said in response. She grabbed her blue sweater's front pocket and pulled. The already torn sweater gave way as she ripped it off so all she had was a white sports bra on. "That little freak has nearly doubled his fighting power. He hasn't figured out all of Danny's powers and techniques yet, but he's making use of the ones he does know about. He made mincemeat out of me; fighting him now is like walking into a slaughter; we'll need a plan."

"Alright," Jazz said as the four of them gathered into a huddle. "If we're gunna stop Danny we've gotta get that guy out of his head. Danielle, we need to know everything that happened right up until we found you. You'll be playing the biggest part in this if it all falls through, and if you're up to it?"

"Danny saved me from a life of crime," she responded. "At least twice," she added. "I once told him that if the situation was ever reversed I would do everything in my power to save him. I owe him a life debt; anything it takes to stop that little creep. I can handle it."

"You've lost a lot of power already though," Maddie said in a concerned tone. "Are you sure we can't do this on our own?"

"I said I can handle it!" Danielle snapped. "But I can't handle it on my own. If you guys play your part and distract him or something then I can make my move."

"Alright, then here's what we do," Jazz said as they all tightened their huddle.

Elsewhere in Amity Park, moonlight shone down on the streets as a traffic jam blocked the roads. Nobody was moving, but then again nobody was in their vehicles. The answer to why came quickly when the sound of scrapping metal and crushing vehicles began. Danny; under the control of Doyle the Leprechaun; was pushing dozens of cars down the street. The cars eventually piled up at a T-intersection and wouldn't budge anymore.

He took flight and hovered above the pile of wrecked vehicles. "Bon Voyage!" he laughed as he pulled back his arm and fired an energy blast at the pile of cars causing them all to explode. He went intangible to avoid flying car parts. He returned to normal after the explosion had subsided.

He looked to his side and smirked to see a vehicle speeding away. He laughed evilly before disappearing in a swirl of red smoke.

The driver of the vehicle looked over his shoulder as if too check his blind spot and went back to watching the road in front of him. He was nervous and very jittery; the wheel shook in his hands out of fear. "I hope he's not following me," he whispered to himself. Suddenly a swirl of red smoke appeared in the road ahead of him. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as he slammed on the break.

Danny snickered evilly as the car came to a screeching stop just inches from colliding with him. "Hahaha!" he laughed maniacally as he formed an intangible fist and plunged it deep into the car's hood moments before he removed the car's engine; intangibly of course. With the engine no longer powering the vehicle, it shut off and sputtered to a stop seconds later.

The engine block regained its tangibility as Danny raised it over his head with a sinister smile. "YAAAAH!" the man screamed as he reached for the door handle and opened the door before sprinting down the road as fast as his feet would carry him mere seconds before Danny threw the engine block, smashing it into the car's windshield, shattering it.

"Hahahahaha!" Danny laughed into the sky before an ecto-blast hit him in the back, making him stumble on his feet. "GRRR!" he growled as he turned around. His eyes flashed red when he saw Jazz's boyfriend and Kim's older twin brother Ron holding an anti-ghost pistol.

He lowered the weapon and glared in anger. "I was on my way over to your house to see if Jazz wanted to head to the movies when the noon day sun was replaced with the moon." He clenched his teeth in anger and tightened his hand around the weapon. "And here I find you destroying the town; what's gotten under your skin dude?" he asked out of concern, but with anger in his voice.

"You'd just love to know wouldn't you?" Danny asked sinisterly. "You obviously know this kid; I've taken control of his body and all of his actions," he explained as he indicated his own body.

"So you're a parasite then?" Ron said with a smirk.

"Of a sort I guess," Danny replied with a grin as he examined his finger tips.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I've got the right tool to peel you away from Danny," Ron stated with a smirk as he held up a Fenton Peeler. It was of a different color and design. Jack and Maddie must have made it especially for him.

He activated the weapon and shiny gray armor formed around his arm before spreading to the rest of his body. On his helmet was the 'Fenton Peeler' logo, on his chest plating was the 'Fenton' Logo, and finally on the belt was the 'DP' team phantom logo.

An angered Danny turned and grabbed the car of which he had just torn the engine out of. He sank his finger tips deep into the metal and held on tight as he swung his entire body and threw the entire vehicle at Ron.

Using the enhanced abilities given to him by the Fenton Peeler, Ron high jumped over the car as it sped underneath him and crashed through a store front window causing the store's security alarm to begin blaring. Ron landed back on the ground almost in the exact same spot he had jumped from. He raised the weapon to fire but Danny was gone.

"Huh?" he asked himself quizzically before he felt his feet give out from under him. Danny had disappeared and reappeared behind him. He had squatted down and kicked Ron's feet out from under him with a mighty swing of his foot. "WHA!" Ron yelled as he was kicked in the back whilst in freefall.

He was propelled high into the air at great speed, cart wheeling through the air as Danny gave chase. He laughed maniacally, barring his teeth in a wide grin as his hair flowed back and over his head at such great speeds.

"Good thing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton built me this suit with situations like this in mind," Ron said to himself as he looked down at a small control panel on his wrist. "Way to go guys!" he thanked as he pressed a green button. He suddenly gained control of his trajectory as a jet pack formed from the suit on his back. Danny halted his attack in surprise when Ron turned around and smirked at him. "Eat ecto-plasm!" he yelled like a battle cry.

He fired the weapon in Danny's direction. "YAAAAH!" Danny screamed in agony as his ghost form peeled away from his human body like a banana as he descended towards the ground. He landed on his hands and knees and appeared to be trying to catch his breath as Ron landed on the street some distance away.

"Can't use Danny's powers if you don't have access to his ghost form," Ron said with a smirk as he removed the helmet and dropped it at his feet. "One more blast from this and you'll be forced out of his body." He re-aimed the weapon and charged it, but Danny only laughed.

"You really think this minor setback can stop me?" he asked without fear as he stood to his feet. His hands glowed blue before he fired his horseshoe shaped bindings at Ron, slamming into him and pinning him to a brick wall. He then transformed back into his ghost form and approached Ron as he struggled to break free. "A weapon capable of separating ghosts from humans is much too powerful a weapon to be trusted in the hands of a mortal," he snickered as he swiped the peeler's weapon from Ron whilst still leaving the suit intact around his body.

"What are you?" Ron asked with fear in his eyes. He had quit trying to break free by this point. "I've never seen Danny use this kind of power before."

Before Danny could answer, he was blasted from the side by three small yet direct beams of green energy. The sudden attack made Danny lose his focus on the horseshoe bindings and they disappeared, freeing Ron from his entrapment so he could pick up his weapon after Danny had dropped it.

"I say he's not really Danny at all," Becky answered Ron's first question as she lowered her wrist as a smoking anti-ghost wrist ray sat strapped around her wrist.

Nicole was standing next to her and Steven stood on her other side. They too had smoking wrist rays strapped to their wrists. "Black and red suit and red eyes, not to mention red energy; he's not Danny," Nicole added. "At least not the Danny we all know."

Danny growled and barred his teeth in anger as the teenagers prepared to fire again. They did but missed when Danny created a duplicate. He and his duplicate flew to the sides, avoiding the blasts. They re-fused as they approached the teens; once again as a single being; he hovered in front of them, knocked Steven away and grabbed the girls by their wrists and hoisted them into the air.

"The three of you have had enough fun for one day," he said with a sinister growl as he scowled at the two girls who hung in front of him. "YAAAH!" he screamed when he was suddenly shot in the back by two more powerful beams of energy.

The sudden shock made him drop the two girls and swing around to face his new attackers. Sam and Tucker had arrived with Bazookas. "What? We're not gunna let them have all the fun," Tucker said with a smile.

"That's Danny's body, I know for a fact," Sam said as she charged the bazooka. "But I also know how my boyfriend acts, and you're not Danny!"

"Jees, how many times do I have to tell you people that!" Danny yelled angrily. "I'm. Not. Danny!"

"Everybody get away from him!" Jazz is heard calling out from a speaker. Everyone gasped and looked to the side before a powerful bolt of ecto-plasmic electricity was shot from off screen and hit Danny square in the chest, sending him flying far off screen and through the brick wall of a building far down the street.

The Fenton RV rolled up to the six teens before Jazz, Jack and Maddie emerged with anti-ghost weapons of their own. "Jazz, what the heck is going on?" Ron asked in desperation.

"A quick explanation is all we have time for," Jazz replied. "We're fighting a Leprechaun ghost that has powers no other ghost possesses. He's taken over Danny's body and is in control of his every action. They've apparently become fused, body and mind; a Fenton peeler is no good," she said as he grabbed the weapon from Ron after he had reacquired it from Danny. "We've got to separate them from within somehow," she figured.

"How are we supposed to get inside his head?" Steven asked angrily as he poked his head. "I know he's practically empty headed but we can't get in there."

"At least not physically," Tucker added.

"Danielle's gunna take care of that," Jazz replied. "We've just got to distract Danny so she can separate them."

At this point Danny had emerged from the building he crashed through and was hovering in the streets. "Well what do we have here?" he asked himself when he noticed all of the new arrivals. "Looks like the cavalry has finally arrived," he said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"He's increased Danny's power substantially," Maddie informed the teens. "By now you've seen what he's capable of; thankfully he hasn't figured out how to use all of Danny's powers."

"Things could get very dangerous kids," Jack interrupted his wife. "Don't try to be the heroes here, we only have to keep him busy while Danielle gets into position to strike."

"They must all be friends of this human," Danny said to himself whilst talking about himself. "They are just stepping stones on my road to victory." He formed his legs into a spectral tail and flew towards the group of ghost hunters at full speed.

Becky, Nicole and Steven gasped when they heard Danny approaching them from behind. They growled as they turned and fired their wrist rays at him. Danny halted his attack and put up a square shaped energy barrier that easily deflected the rays of energy. He didn't reabsorb the energy nor did he let it fade away. He grabbed the edge of the energy barrier and flung it at them like a Frisbee.

"Heads up!" Jack yelled as he pushed the teens out of the way while Cujo grabbed the other's in his mouth and pulled them to safety before Jack grabbed Maddie and pulled her with him as he jumped out of the way of the spinning blade-like energy panel as it sped passed them. It made contact with the Fenton RV and cut through it from front to back as it gave off the sound of a saw blade. The RV was split down the middle creating left and right halves. "Oh, not again," Jack sighed sadly.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Ron growled angrily before they held up bazookas and anti-ghost blasters and fired four strong, steady streams of ecto-energy. All four beams began to rotate around one another to create two stronger beams of energy that eventually fused together to form one very large and powerful beam of energy.

Danny scowled and barred his teeth as he growled through his teeth. He formed an energy ball in his hands that began to pulsate before he threw it directly into the path of the beams of energy coming right for him. The beam of energy and the ball of energy collided, exploding on contact. A resulting gust of wind blew the four teens off their feet and onto the pavement. The explosion shattered windows and filled the street with opaque dust and debris.

Jack and Maddie stepped up to the plate and fired anti-ghost weapons, sending twin beams of energy into the dust cloud. The sound of them being caught by something is heard before Danny stepped out from the cloud of debris with the energy beams concentrated into balls of energy caught in his hands.

"You're gunna have to do a lot better than that," he mocked them as he absorbed the energy through his hands. He laughed maniacally before he heard a weapon humming behind him. He turned and cocked an eyebrow as he came face to face with a large anti-ghost weapon supported on the shoulder of a newcomer.

"Catch this," the red clad ghost huntress challenged him before she pulled the trigger of her weapon and fired a pink energy blast right into his gut, sending him flying backwards at great speed. He passed between Jack and Maddie and continued passed the other teens before he crashed into a building at the far end of the street. The name of the building; the Amity Park News Station.

The red clad ghost huntress held up another anti-ghost weapon and fired what appeared to be a pink grenade as it let off a pink glow. It flew through the air and went through the hole in the building Danny had crashed through. Moments later the grenade exploded, sending a plume of dust and debris out of the building and into the street. Luckily the building didn't collapse.

The ghost huntresses face plate retracted into the helmet to reveal Valerie to be at the suit's helm. She blew smoke off the barrel of the gun before she lowered the weapon and focused on the others. "You guys alright?" she shouted out to them. "I heard about what was going on with the radio, so I came as fast as I could." She approached the others with a concerned look. "But I don't fully understand what's going on with Danny."

"The short story, a ghost has taken over Danny's body and mind," Sam answered.

"He has no control over his actions," Tucker shouted fearfully as he threw his hands into the air.

"He has no control over his actions," Jazz added. "We've set up a plan where we distract him while Danielle prepares to separate them, but we need to keep him busy."

"Can do," Valerie said with a grin as she held up her anti-ghost gun. "Common, he's recovering from my last attack." She charged passed the others with them in short pursuit as they made their way to the building Danny had crashed through.

He walked out through the hole he made in the building as he brushed dust off his suit before he heard the sound of more than half a dozen anti-ghost weapons humming around him. He looked up and glared at the others who had surrounded him on the street corner.

"You people never give up do you?" he asked in frustration. "Fight all you want, by now word of my destruction of this town has spread; soon my brethren will join me in taking control of this planet."

"I highly doubt that dude," Steven mocked him. "Word hasn't gotten out yet."

"What!" Danny shouted in surprised anger. "How would you know!" he growled angrily.

"Take a look behind you," Nicole said as she pointed behind him. He turned and looked at the buildings sign above him as it creaked from the buildings destruction. "The news station not only was deserted by your rampage, but the building was destroyed."

"With the news station out of commission, word of your attacks won't get out until sometime next week," Becky added with a grin.

"Which is more time than we need to stop you," Jazz commented as all of their weapons began to hum louder as they charged.

Having learned the truth that his plans were ruined by his own doings, he didn't want to accept this truth. Valerie had blasted him into the building destroying it in the process. "This is all your fault!" he shouted at Valerie as he pointed a finger at her in accusation.

"You're welcome," she said gladly with a smile.

This had pushed him over the edge. His anger built to the boiling point. He clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. His eyes became solid crimson in color as the glowed with a sense of revenge. His crimson ghostly glow thickened before he appeared to become engulfed in red flames. Fire came off his body and licked at the air around him.

A sudden heat wave forced the ghost hunters to back away as they were overwhelmed by the increase in temperature. After backing away to a safe distance, the others opened their eyes and watched as the flames licking off Danny's body formed into an orange sphere that completely surrounded his body.

"I have not lost this fight," he said without any loss of his composure. "I will simply move onto the next town and destroy it instead to gain the attention to everyone else, but I'll have fun and destroy this town first." He then raised his hand and formed a ball of red energy that appeared to be letting off flames of its own. "Now stand still so I can blast you into oblivion," he said as he closed one eye and took aim at Jazz.

Before he could fire the attack, he was blasted from beneath by a strong blast of energy that came up and out of the street, sending him rocketing into the sky before he came crashing down in the street. All at the same time that he went flying into the air, Dani phased out of the ground as she released her energy, blasting her brother into the air. She landed on the ground at the same time that Danny crashed into the pavement.

"Surprise attacks, they work wonders, especially when you want to catch your opponent off guard," Dani said as she cracked her knuckles. Danny was quite surprised to see her still standing. "What? Thought you'd gotten rid of me?" she asked mockingly. She approached Danny as the heat sensation began to rise within her once again, an orange sphere surrounded her as the power rose to the surface. "Well I'm not going down that easily," she added as she got close enough to Danny for their flaming spheres to form into one giant sphere that surrounded them both. "I was once in the exact same position that you have put Danny in; I was under the control of another ghost and he saved me. I made him a promise that if the situation were ever reversed I wouldn't hesitate to bring him down if it meant saving him from a life of crime."

"Well then," Danny said with a sinister grin. "I don't care what kind of a promise you made with your brother." He built up energy in his hands and aimed directly at Dani who didn't even flinch. "But you obviously don't remember the beating I've already given you. You don't stand a chance!"

He fired his attack directly into Dani's gut, blasting her backwards across the pavement. She had caught the attack in her hands and managed to hold it at bay as it pushed against her. She struggled to keep it from hitting her and exploding. She infused her hands with energy and forced the attack up and into the sky where it did explode.

She sprung into the air and attacked. She charged and threw a punch but Danny avoided and threw a punch of his own. Dani caught his fist and flames erupted from between their fingers. Danny spun around and grabbed her by her forearm. She gasped as she spun her around and threw her up into the air.

Danny sprung into the air and charged at her, throwing punches at a rapid rate into her stomach. She grunted with each punch to her gut before Danny punched her in the jaw with an uppercut, sending her careening backwards through the air.

She rubbed her mouth after recovering from the attack and glared at Danny as he prepared to fire off another attack. He never attacked though because two others appeared in the sky behind him. Valerie on her glider and Ron with the use of the jetpack built into the Fenton Peeler he was wearing.

They both had fully charged anti-ghost weaponry and aimed at Danny as Dani prepared to fire as well. All three of them fired simultaneously but Danny didn't try to avoid the blasts. All three energy beams intersected each other in a triangular formation as Danny's body began to fade away like a hologram. He waved to them with a cheesy grin before he disappeared from view.

"Hey, where'd he go!" Ron called out in surprise upon realizing they'd missed their target.

Suddenly Danny appeared by Ron's side and threw a hard punch to the side of his mouth. While Ron was contemplating what happened, Danny disappeared and reappeared behind Dani and punched her in the back. She spun around to attack back but he was gone already.

"He's over here!" Valerie called out as she pressed a button on her wrist and activated a blue barrier as Danny flew towards her. He laughed maniacally before he disappeared once more and reappeared behind her on the other side of the barrier. He kicked her in the back making the energy barrier disappear and fade away.

"No, he's over here!" Ron called out as he threw a punch at Danny who had appeared behind him. Danny caught his punch and threw him over his shoulder.

"You're both right!" Dani called out as she deflected a punch from Danny away from her face. "He's teleporting so he can fight all three of us at once," she shouted before she received a karate chop to the back of her neck.

"Teleporting!" Valerie yelled angrily as she looked around for the attacker. She suddenly received a blow to the top of the head sending her falling towards the ground before her glider took control of her flight.

"Faster than we can see!" Ron shouted as dodged a punishing blow from Danny as he flew by him. Danny disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing the jet pack on his back before turning it intangible. He pulled it off, removing the only thing keeping Ron from falling back to the Earth. "WHOA!" he yelled as plummeted towards the ground. Luckily Valerie was able to catch him on the back of her glider. "Thanks," he sighed with relief.

"No problem," she replied before she focused her attention on Danny as he once again began to attack Dani. They exchanged punches and ecto-plasmic energy rays but to no affect. "He's going down!" she called out as she charged her anti-ghost weapon.

Danny and Dani had their fingers entangled as they growled into each other's faces. Their bodies continued to let off random flames; they appeared to becoming quite exhausted and they were sweating profusely; the heat sensation was becoming too overwhelming for them, at least while in their ghost forms.

An ecto-blast from Valerie's gun forced them apart. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Dani scolded the ghost huntress. "I'm the good guy here!" Danny appeared in front of her and blasted her in the face, sending her careening backwards out of control.

She recovered and wiped away green ghost blood as it leaked from a break in the skin from her lip. She growled as she charged an energy attack in retaliation. She fired but Danny caught it and with a sinister smirk, he prepared to fire it back at her.

"Oh Cheese Logs!" Dani cussed angrily. Then something hit her; "Wait a minute? Cheese Logs! Great gobs of ghost goop, Jazz was right," she exclaimed in shock as she grabbed her head and tugged on her hair as her eyes bulged. "I am starting to sound just like Vlad," she shrieked before yet another realization entered her mind. "And my dad!" she yelled fearfully.

Suddenly Danny appeared behind her and put her in a head lock with one arm. He held up his other hand and infused it with pink energy before he formed what appeared to be a heart in his hand. His entire hand let off a pink mist before he brought his hand down and plunged it into Dani's chest. It didn't cause her any pain but it was uncomfortable.

"WHA!" she gasped in horror as she looked around before Danny's arm tightened around her neck.

"Lower your weapons or my sixth and final power will lead to the girl's death," Danny warned the others, threatening to take Dani's life. "I'm holding her life in the palm of my hand, and I'll bring it to an end; I'll do it! I'm crazy!"

Valerie and Ron put their hands up in defeat after dropping their weapons. They had a look of fear and concern on their faces. Dani on the other hand was more confused. She grunted as she tried to maneuver her head so she could look down. Danny smirked and the view panned down to show his arm with his hand still plunged into her chest. His muscles are seen tightening before Dani gasped as his grip on her heart apparently tightened.

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easily little girl," Danny whispered in her ear with an evil sneer. "Just between us, you will die no matter what your friends do," he chuckled, causing fear to enter her eyes.

"Whatever gave you the belief that I was a defenseless little girl?" Dani growled angrily. She opened her mouth wide and chomped down on Danny's arm. He screamed in agony but, he released her from his grip, freeing her head before she turned around and pushed Danny away, forcing him to pull his hand free from her chest. She immediately blasted him away to prevent him from trying to pull off the same move again. "I don't play that game anymore!" she shouted at him angrily. "I once played the role as a defenseless girl, but that's not who I am. Not. Any. MORE!" she screamed as her body became engulfed in white hot flames.

Danny, Valerie and Ron shielded their eyes from being blinded by the sudden flash of white light she was emitting. The light faded and they were free to look with curiosity. Dani was surrounded by translucent white flames that licked at the air around her. Her ghostly glow had thickened, her eye had changed from green to silver and her head had become engulfed in flames.

While in her enhanced form, the heat sensation was even more eminent. It was more out of control and was becoming too dangerous. She was sweating profusely and was breathing heavily due to a lack of power. Her enhanced form was draining her and it didn't help that she was now boiling in her own skin.

Danny looked from his hand as it continued to let off a pink mist to Dani as she regained her confident composure. She put her arm out in front of her body and bent it so her fist aimed into the sky. She didn't say anything, she just infused her energy into her hand before she swiped it in front of her creating a whip of energy.

She brought her arm back and flicked the energy whip at Danny, it wrapped around his arm preventing him from getting away. "ARGH!" he cried out in agony as it began to burn him through his glove.

Dani then tugged back on the whip, pulling him directly towards her. The energy whip disappeared and she took the opportunity to charge him. She threw a punch and nailed a flaming fist into the side of his face. She took off at great speed and got in behind him before blasting him in the back with a ray of energy. Her energy appeared different, like she was shooting flames from her hands instead of ecto-energy.

Danny cried out in agony as the flames erupted from her hands and licked at his back. The flames died and he recovered quickly. He turned and fired an energy blast at his sister who quickly vanished as the attack flew through where she once floated. With great speed alone she reappeared in front of Danny and grabbed his hands.

Danny was quite shocked and trembled when she brought one of her knees up between her arms and kneed him in the jaw, knocking him backwards before she kicked him in the jaw with her foot, sending him flying backwards again. She floated backwards so her back was against a brick building. "I've only got enough energy for one more attack," she panted heavily. "I've weakened his ego but he's still going strong; this last attack has to free this little freak from Danny's mind, and I can only think of one way."

She pushed herself off the brick building with her feet and flew at top speed towards Danny who was beginning to recover from her last attack. She pushed energy out through her feet, rocketing her forward, doubling her speed. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Danny opened his eyes and gasped before he could brace himself for impact. Dani made impact, head butting him in the chest at full speed. Danny's eyes bulged and his mouth hung open as he seemed paralyzed from the blow. At such speeds even Dani was hurt from the impact. She grunted and opened one eye so she could look up.

"Now get out…of Danny's…Body!" she shouted demandingly. She slowly flipped herself around and bent her legs as she aimed her feet at Danny. He managed to look down and realized what she was about to do with just enough time to turn himself intangible. Unfortunately, Dani made herself intangible as well.

She unleashed a fury of intangible ecto-plasm and flames from the bottom of her feet. Because they were intangible they could affect Danny while in his intangible state. "ARGH!" he screamed as he put his arms out in front of himself to protect his body, but the flames pierced through him.

"YAAAAH!" Danny and the leprechaun screamed in agony at the same time as the flames passed through his body. The intense heat of the flames entering into Danny's body forced Doyle the leprechaun out of Danny's body through his back.

Dani returned to her normal ghostly self and began to fall from the sky from a lack of energy. The orange flames that encircled her disappeared before a familiar ring of light encircled her body, changing her back into her human form. She and Danny, still in his ghost form, were now in freefall.

Valerie and Ron caught Danielle before she crashed into the ground, but they wouldn't have gotten to Danny in time. Luckily Tucker was up to the task of catching him. "I got yah dude!" he called out as he sprinted before jumping to catch his friend. Danny landed in his arms and they rolled to a stop in the street.

Valerie landed the glider next to him and laid Danielle next to her brother. The others ran up to them as Danielle stirred herself awake. "Hey guys, how'd I do?" she asked weakly. The others looked nervously at each other before they looked down at the young man lying by her side. "Danny?" she groaned as she rolled over and crawled on her hands and knees so she was right by his side.

He stirred and his eyes shot open, they were still crimson red. "ARGH!" he screamed in agony. He flailed his arms out and knocked his friends away. They stumbled on their feet to get away as he rolled onto his hands and knees and groaned. His body gave off a red mist as his gloves, boots and any other red on his suit faded back to white. "Huh?" he grunted when he looked up after his metamorphosis back into his normal ghostly self.

"Well it's good to see you back to your normal self," Sam commented with a mischievous grin.

They all looked up when someone else yelling caught their attention. Doyle the leprechaun was plummeting towards the ground; he crashed into the streets some distance away. Danny growled and got to his feet before he stumbled over to his fallen foe.

"I was fully conscious of what you were forcing me to do to my family and friends as well as the rest of the town," Danny half yelled in anger as he stood over his fallen ghostly foe. "No one has ever done that to me before." He reached down and pulled the lucky charm bracelet off the leprechaun's wrist. "And you're not about to do it again." He infused his hand with energy before he crushed it in his hand turning it into dust.

Everyone looked up as everything began to brighten. The night sky turned to dusk before the moon became replaced with the afternoon sun. The midnight clouds were replaced with white fluffy clouds. "My powers!" Doyle screamed as he looked at his hands. "You've ruined me!"

"You've ruined yourself," Danny said in retaliation before he looked up behind the little man.

Doyle looked up and turned around. "YAAAH!" he screamed before a Fenton Thermos was slammed over him. It was activated and a flash of blue light is seen flashing through the opening between it and the ground.

Steven lifted the thermos off the ground and capped it with a grin. "Au Revoir," Steven snickered as he spun the thermos on one finger like a football.

Danny patted him on the back in approval. "You're alright kid," he said with a grin. "Although that term is French and he was Irish." Steven scowled in frustration before the scene faded into darkness.

Deep within the ghost zone in Clockwork's towers, three silhouetted ghosts floated in front of a circular viewing portal as they watched Danny fighting Skulker. The heat sensation rising to the surface, causing water to boil around him. It then faded to Amity Park where the heat sensation was surfacing in Dani as she fought the Box Ghost, she was unintentionally melting the streets. It faded away once more to show Danny and Dani fighting, Danny was under the control of Doyle the Leprechaun. Flames erupted between them as they fought tooth and nail.

"Is this for real?" one of them is heard asking. None of their faces could be seen, just their silhouettes. This one sounded like Clockwork.

"Yes," another voice answered, this one also sounded like Clockwork. "They are developing powers that they physically shouldn't possess."

"Be coming here, will they?" a third voice asked. He sounded like an old man with a raspy voice.

"I do believe so," one of the Clockwork's confirmed. "You should do some research so we have answers to give them when they do arrive."

"Right away," the second Clockwork said before he disappeared into thin air, leaving the other two silhouettes.

"Teach them, will you?" the third, elderly man asked. "These new developing powers, to control?"

"No, it is not my duty to teach them to control the heat sensation," the silhouetted Clockwork disagreed. "We will explain what is happening to them, but that is it. Besides, they will not have time to learn to control this developing power before they are faced with another task."

"Another task?" the elderly man asked out of concern.

The silhouetted Clockwork waved his hand over the viewing portal and another silhouetted ghost appeared in it. It had sharp spikes on its back, long arms with long spikes protruding from its elbows and it had claws extending from its fingers. It had a large spectral tail and the majority of its body was surrounded by a green haze.

"They can't learn to control the heat sensation until it surfaces in their human forms and so far it only appears in their ghost forms; so they still has time before they must worry about controlling it," Clockwork explained to his unknown colleague. "They will be faced with the task of saving their world once again."

Dramatic music plays as the scene zoomed in on the viewing screen where the silhouetted ghost was still being shown. The scene blackened and the story came to an end.

* * *

**Not exactly the best ending I had in mind for when they caught Doyle the Leprechaun; seemed rather cheesy to me. It could have been written better, perhaps sometime down the road the plot bunnies will force me to come back to this, but it'll have to do for now.**

**As for the very last scene with the three ghosts watching over the Phantom siblings, it is foreshadowing future events in the next story, Alien Invaders. A double length episode which will feature one of Sci-Fi's most terrifying aliens as they are discovered in the ancient ruins of a long lost Amazonian tribe. Until next time.**


End file.
